deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pikazilla/How to Kill One Punch Man
THIS BLOG HAS BEEN MOVED TO FANFICTION.NET. PLEASE GO THERE TO VIEW ANY ADDITIONAL CHAPTERS/COMBATANTS. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12659461/1/How-to-defeat-One-Punch-Man Disclaimer: This blog is not to denounce Saitama as a character or to attack his fans. This blog is merely for suggestions; not arguments. Please do not flame. Saitama is quite an interesting character. On a wiki full of characters of absurd or infinite power; Saitama is somehow always considered to be on top in most people’s opinions. Unlike other series, which want entertaining duels by having titans of similar magnitude go toe-to-toe: the One Punch Man has effortlessly one-shotted all of his enemies, to the point where the greatest conflict in the series is; boredom, politics and mosquitoes. The only enemies to last more than 1 second of serious fighting have healing factors that put Majin Buu to shame; and even then they still lose with OPM not giving a damn. Now one thing to point out is the whole OPM vs Superman debate, which I did make an argument about Click here for that. I wanted to point out Supes because he also had the reputation of being OP. DC needed to give him challenges; this began with Kryptonite (literally his weakness), then Bizzaro (evil kryptonian), Doomsday (evil kryptonian who adapts to anything), Kryptonite-Doomsday (All-American-Boy, look it up) and it goes on and on… but either way it’s not the fairest matchup because it’s not conventional. This got me thinking; COULD OPM BE DEFEATED BY UNCONVENTIONAL MEANS? So I decided to make this blog. MENTION IN THE COMMENTS BELOW: HOW WOULD YOU DEFEAT SAITAMA!? *You are allowed to use certain powers, weapons or characters in your argument. *You must mention if your method is an ambush/trap or a fair fight. Remember that Saitama’s speed and reaction time is quite absurd. *Don’t mention something that conceptually has already been stated. Don’t mention Yugioh’s destruction cards as separate things; Raigeki, Dark Hole, Thousand Knives, Mirror Force… You can still group them together under the same concept. *I will consider trading card mechanics as undisputed canon; just for the sake of this argument. If you argue otherwise; I WILL ignore you. *Having an invincible character (like One Piece Logias, immortal demons or intangible ghosts), don’t count if they cannot defeat or kill Saitama. This would be considered a stalemate. *No stalemates or putting Saitama against a character equal to him; so no Yugioh’s Copy-Cat or a ‘Bizzaro-Saitama’. Characters conceptually identical to Saitama (Popeye, Superman, Chuck Norris, Juggernaut?) will not be considered. *You are still allowed to discredit any argument (within the comments or in my blog) if Saitama has directly dealt with and overcame your strategy or character (in concept or execution) within the OPM canon or if you can confirm that a character of Saitama’s traits can counter this method (like Vegito countering Buu’s Chocolate Beam). Ambushes and Traps Instakill A touch of death from the Grim Reaper, the killing curse (Avada Kedavra), Mirror Force (Yugioh), The Death Note. Either way, pretty strait forward. There are some magical abilities designed to instantly kill anyone; and I don’t recall Saitama having any immunity to this kind of magic. Parasite / Rogue You want to know what’s worse than just automatically killing your enemy? Energy stealing. With just One Punch; Saitama can destroy anything solid. With one TOUCH; Parasite and Rogue can STEAL YOUR POWERS while also turning you into a powerless comatose potato. This is why Parasite is a threat to Superman and why Rogue can go toe-to-toe with Juggernaut. Bad touch! Spot / Magical Cylinder / Portal Gun? Question: what happens if One Punch Man punches HIMSELF? Spot from Spiderman and Magical Cylinder from Yugioh are examples of portals that redirect attacks back to the attacker. Since portals are just pockets of space; they can’t be destroyed and they can redirect attacks regardless of how powerful the attacks are. Banishment / Displacement I have seen multiple cases of dimensions being used to separate a character from our plane of reality, and thus, remove him from the fight. Phantom Zone Projector, Aku’s time portal, and dozens of banishing cards within Yugioh. I also seen this method as one of the only genuine solutions to seal away devils and gods (Ganon, Garlic Jr., Exodia, Kryptonians, Trigon). Even DBZ attempted this against Buu; before the writers said ‘oh wait, Buu can just YELL HIS WAY OUT’. Seriously, Vice Shout is so bull. Mind Control Rather strait forward; Mind Control is just completely broken. I know ordinary humans like Batman and Kingpin can resist Mind Control by ‘willpower’, but that’s just another way of saying ‘plot armor BS’: kind of insulting for Jessica Jones. Time Control Rather strait forward; he'll keep getting younger until he suffers a fate worse than death: pre-life! Then death. New Death Battle idea: Fetus Pan vs One Punch Fetus. Nah JK. Fair Fights Caesar Clown (Suffocation / Poison) Caesar is not a powerful character, but he is very unorthodox. First off he’s a logia, meaning he is just an intangible ball of gas. Second he has two potential insta-kill methods; asphyxiation and poison. Granted both methods could be avoided; but if Saitama cannot bypass Caesar’s logia powers then it’s only a matter of time before one of these methods work. It has been confirmed that Saitama needs oxygen to breathe. Side Note: It’s plausible that a planetbuster can destroy the planet or throw Saitama to make him suffocate in deep space; but that’s easier said than done if Saitama reacts to this attempt. Mr. 0 Crocodile (Dehydration) Like Caesar; Crocodile is a logia and so is intangible. Now being a Logia doesn't automatically put Crocodile on this list; what does is his Barján and Desert Encierro. Both attacks are able to fatally dehydrate his enemy. Crocodile's dehydration is absolute; able to turn stone into sand by dehydration alone. Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons (reducing ATK to 0) Beelzeus has a very unique ability (other than being impossible to destroy). He can basically remove the offensive power of his opponent; making them wide open for him to obliterate them. This is quite an odd ability; but a broken one indeed. Yubel - Terror Incarnate & The Ultimate Nightmare Yubel is one of the most infamous devils of Yugioh. This gender-confused pedophile yandere waifu can evolve into two of the most broken monsters ever; Terror Incarnate & The Ultimate Nightmare. Both forms share four effects that combined are gamebreaking against most other monsters; *Cannot be destroyed by battle. *Receives no battle damage. *Redirects battle damage back to the enemy; making this card more effective against high ATK mons. *Can destroy other monsters. Pretty strait forward, not much else to say. Doomsday / The Fury (Adaptation) Doomsday becomes immune to whatever killed him in the past. You can argue that he’s immune to Saitama’s punches anyways since he was killed by Superman’s punches: and was confirmed to be immune to that now. Doomsday adapts offensively as well; invincible characters like Superman, Radiant and ghosts (or those who can activate an astral-mode like Martian Manhunter) were unable to tank Doomsday’s attacks. Also since Doomsday can fight Flash and Superman; there’s nothing to imply that Saitama is about to dodge all of his attacks. Shadowcat (Phasing) It is implied that Saitama is indestructible; however even if he is, that is irrelevant to Shadowcat. By making herself intangible; she can avoid any attacks. Also she can phase through the skull of her opponent, including indestructible characters like Wolverine, and fuse/squish their brain with her hand to instakill. (What If: Wolverine - Enemy of the State #1) Antman/Atom (Subatomic Size Shifting) Does a punch work against an opponent so small that they can avoid contacting the very atoms of the punches? If OPM can’t even detect you, then in theory you can deconstruct him atom-by-atom. Reality Warpers This is a surprisingly common trope; Mister Mxyzptlk, Discord, Mad Jim Jaspers, Thanos (with IG), Genie just to name a few. Virtually everything previously said in this blog; they can do and more. They might as well be gods… Horakthy, the Creator God of Light / The One Above All (Duel Winner / Gods) Question; what’s better? *Being able to automatically win any battle; even against characters of infinite power *Being so divine that you overshadow everything else; even against characters of infinite power Answer: they are the same thing. It is very common in fictional universes to have a polytheistic hierarchy of deities; but there is almost always that ‘God of Gods’. A character so superior to everything else that our concept of power is irrelevant to them. For an example of what I mean; Thanos challenged the One Above All with his Infinity Gauntlet. However OAA is not affected by this infinite power since OAA was the one responsible for creating the Infinity Stones; meaning they cannot destroy their creator. OAA is also mentally omnipresent and so no strategy, spell or technology Thanos could come up with could threaten OAA anyways. I mentioned in my blog Horakthy, the Creator God of Light vs. Saitama, the One Punch Man that Saitama is not divine or magical and that Duel Winning is instant and ignores invincibility. While OPM has no true deities yet; invincible characters like Superman and Wolverine have no resistance against godly magic and so have been overwhelmed by such divinity on multiple occasions. It is possible that maybe some time in the future OPM would fight his version of god, but it would make no sense for OPM to win; god by its very nature is all powerful and immortal. Side Notes Other than elemental logias, dieties or the undead; a good counter against Saitama is the Beri Beri no Mi used by Very Good from One Piece. It makes the user immune to blunt force of any magnitude; akin to Buggy's immunity to any cutting attack. However it has no offensive options against someone as powerful as Saitama, but I wanted to mention it anyways. Conclusion As mentioned in my Tier List blog; unless a character is a legit god, there is always some way to defeat them. If every Shoen-Jump protagonist had one big Potara-Earing fusion; the resulting edgy abomination will not be powerful enough to challenge a deity that created the concept of power itself. I would want to see a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Exodia-Saitama fusion going kaioken x100 Gear-9-Tailed-Fox. So these are just my thoughts; I want to hear yours: How would you defeat Saitama? Who could defeat him? Category:Blog posts